You're Mine, Granger
by HillaryAnne
Summary: Hermione and Draco's relationship has changed considerably since their time at Hogwarts. Now, each hold a secret for each other. Draco still torments her, but in a very different way...


Hermione Granger stood awkwardly in the corner of Draco Malfoy's office. The grand décor of the Manor around her making her feel small. Draco noticed her wringing hands, and bit back a snide comment about a cowardly Griffindor. It would do him no favours to insult the women who had just discovered that Draco was contacting his Father, who was currently imprisoned in Azakaban. No, he would not insult her, but in true Slytherin nature, Draco had another plan.

"I have a proposition for you, Granger"

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and encouraged Draco to continue.

"Lets make a deal. You won't mention my correspondence to the Ministry, and I won't mention your visit to the Lestrange's old library.

Hermione startled. She had recently been researching dark magic, and the Lestrange library was the best place to do so. Though Hermione was only satiating her own curiosity, books on Dark magic were restricted. After the War, the Wizard community grew very cautious, and many thought such books should be destroyed entirely. Hermione knew that even her casual examinations of the texts would be seen as very suspicious, and if a trial went poorly, she could end up in Azkaban just for reading them. Though contacting Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater, was also suspicious, all letters were screened, and would not be taboo unless they specifically mentioned Death Eater activity. It was clear to Hermione that Draco had the upper hand in the situation, so she nodded to him.

"You understand our terms then?"

"Yes."

Their gaze met and Draco stepped across the room, "You'll do as you're told, and remember this next time you wish to speak ill of me."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

He leaned down, and planted a tentative kiss on her cheek. She nodded again. She found her courage, and turned her head to meet his, lips parting as they met his. At her response, Draco withdrew from the kiss. He wordlessly began unbuttoning Hermione's blouse, tossing it aside before skillfully unclasping her bra. His careful movements did not give away his emotions, and only his eyes revealed his desire, as they took in the sight of her perfect, round breasts.

He turned to his clothing next, and carefully unlaced his emerald green neck tie, sliding it out from under the collar of his dress shirt. He reached for Hermione's wrist, and raised them above her head, loosly wrapping the tie around them. He cast a quick charm, and Hermione was secured, wrists attached to the curtain rod above her head.

Draco turned his attention back to Hermione's figure. Hermione moaned lowly as he kissed a slow line across her body. He started just behind her earlobe, grazing it lightly with his teeth. He flicked his tongue across it before trailing burning kisses down her neck to the point of her shoulder. He flicked his tongue again, this time running it along the length of her collarbone. He hovered over the center of her chest, his moist breath cooling her skin and further flaming her desire. His lips met her skin again and she gasped in pleasure, arching her body into his, pulling at the restraints around her wrists. His grey eyes turned upwards, and darkened as they met her desperate gaze.

"Down girl," he ordered, pushing her back against the window.

Hermione bit her lip and held back another moan. She loved Draco's dominance, but was already growing impatient with his teasing.

Satisfied with her obedience, Draco resumed his tormenting. This time, he lowered his lips to her exposed breast. Hermione let out a whimper as his teeth grazed her nipple. He shoved her back again, roughly this time, pushing his palms into her hipbones and pressing her exposed backside against the cool glass of the window. Her eyes rolled back and a sharp inhale marked her surprise.

Draco's lips found her skin again. Lower again. He kissed under her naval, and ran his fingers over her hips and down her smooth thighs. Lowering to his knees, he pushed the flat of his tongue against her, and teased his way downwards.

Lick. Kiss. Lick.

He stopped, caught the top of her scarlet panties between his teeth, and dragged them down over her knees. His fingertips drew a line downwards, agonizingly slow. He reached Hermione's ankles and meticulously worked the silky red fabric over each foot, before carelessly tossing them to some distant corner of the room. He paused again, then lifted his head and gazed longingly up at Hermione's striking body stretched out above him.

The war had given her muscles slight definition. He ran his eyes over each of these curves, relishing in her helplessness. Draco broke the still of the moment when he tenderly kissed her ankle. He worked those gentle kisses upwards, glancing up at her after every-one so that he wouldn't miss seeing how her eyelashes fluttered with enjoyment. He reached her inner thigh, and suddenly sucked at her skin, causing another gasp from Hermione.

"Silence, Granger," he reminded her with a smirk.

He hovered over her skin again, tracing patterns across her hips and stomach, carefully avoiding the pelvis that she was nudging towards him. Finally, after what felt like a small infinity to Hermione, Draco carefully parted her, and thrust his tongue between her smooth folds. She groaned. Draco pushed his tongue further, firmly pinning her hips to the window. His deft tongue grazed her most sensitive spot and Hermione moaned loudly. Draco continued the motion, flicking over the spot repeatedly. Each flick sent a shudder of pleasure through her, and she writhed against her restraints, begging Draco for more with the arch of her body. He obliged, and thrust his tongue inside her. She gasped, and Draco pulled away, savouring in his torment and leaving Hermione on edge, desperate for his touch. He caressed her, moving his slender fingers to her slit, and then, suddenly, pushed them inside of her. As his fingers worked inside of her, he lowered his tongue back to her body, brushing it across her center. He quickened his pace, and Hermione bit down on her lip, trying to contain her ecstasy. Draco thrust harder now, reaching deep into her. His skilled movements pushed Hermione to the edge, her body quivering with her building orgasm. Draco's tongue found just the right spot and she cried out, convulsing with pleasure.

A quick swish of Draco's wand removed her restraints, and Hermione collapsed to the ground, panting. Draco leaned in to whisper something in her ear, before leaving Hermione to reflect on their new situation.

"You're mine now, Granger."


End file.
